Raised by a Gutsy Ninja
by SuperSpecialAwesomeJutsuGO
Summary: After a serious conversation with Minato Jiraiya takes his role as Godfather seriously looking in on Naruto whenever possible over the years. Minato also expresses to Kakashi his desire for them to grow up as brothers. With two powerful shinobi raising Naruto and giving him a taste of the acceptance he desires what will be different? Oh, and Sasuke is a girl.
1. Prologue: Auspicious Conversations

**A/N and Into:**

 _This story will be_ **AU** _with a combination of filling in what I always felt were plot holes and things that were in canon more to add mystery and suspense than actually adding to the story in any other way (hiding for so long that Kakashi, Jiraiya and others knew Naruto's father and were very close yet never interacted with Naruto when he needed them as a kid, the training technique for shadow clones, etc) and my own SuperSpecialAwesome flavor with some what ifs thrown in. I hope you enjoy my story. I only decided to write it because I could not find a story like the one I envision. This story is the type of story that I would want to read and will include romance, hurt, some angst, hopefully some comedy at times and plenty of awesomeness. I do however want to try to stay close to the essence of characters while perhaps putting them through things that may change them._

 _I'm going ahead and say that this story is MA because there may or may not be some tasty lemons as well as a plethora of bloodshed and (un)healthy amount of bloodshed. I welcome any comments and review. Please enjoy_

 **Disclaimer: I obviously own nothing except some free time and an imagination.**

 **Prologue: Auspicious Conversations**

It was a damp early morning that found Jiraiya knocking quietly on Minato and Kushina's door. He knew Minato would hear him and hopefully even if he woke Kushina he wouldn't bother her. Her childhood nickname of the 'red hot habenero' was well deserved. The door opened soon after breaking Jiraiya from his inner thoughts. "Sensei it's so good of you to come on short notice! Come on in" Minato exclaimed upon opening his front door. Jiraiya walked in with a smile on his face at his eager ex-student. "Of course, Minato I can't stay long but I'm happy to come for a quick breakfast. I'd much rather eat before I leave the village here than alone at home or on the road. Is Kushina awake? I'd hate to be too loud and wake the 'red hot habanero.'" Jiraiya said this with an elbow into Minato and a pervy grin. Hey, his student had done well for himself and Jiraiya could appreciate a hot woman!

Before Minato was able to warn Jiraiya a false sweet voice was heard from the kitchen "Oh _Jiriya-sama_ would you like some habanero on your breakfast dattebayo?" Kushina waddled into view brandishing a wooden spoon. Jiraiya quickly hid behind Minato sheepishly. "Why Kushina you look wonderful! That pregnant glow is especially beautiful this morning." Minato chuckled at Jiraiya's antics and walked towards the kitchen instead of letting Jiraiya hide behind him (how such a big man could hide behind him, or how Kushina's temper could momentarily cow even a Sannin Minato would never know). Come Kushina, let's not kill Sensei before he leaves on his mission." With that he lead the two of them to the kitchen table and helped Kushina get as comfortable as her advanced pregnancy would allow.

As Minato began serving the delicious, still hot food Kushina had just made he began "so, Sensei we actually asked you here for a serious reason. As you know we've already asked you to be Naruto's godfather ("even though I know nothing of raising brats" Jiraiya muttered which was met by a glare from Kushina) and we wanted to talk more about that before you leave the village as by the time you get back Naruto will likely already be born." Before Jiraiya could make up an excuse to put off any form of serious conversation Kushina silenced him in a serious tone "You know that childbirth is a dangerous time for a Jinchuriki and besides that Minato and I both have been feeling a growing sense of dread. We've been making all the precautions possible and this is just another precaution dattebayo."

Jiraiya's face grew sorrowful and serious at Kushina's obvious concern and decided to suck it up and listen. "I know the world we live in and preparing for the worst makes sense. Fine, go on."

Minato and Kushina looked at each other and back at Jiraiya. "Now Sensei it's nothing too bad. Just some things we want to tell you for the future if the worst should come to pass and you have to be Naruto's guardian. As much as Kushina hopes Naruto to look like me and in a way, I'd love that as what father wouldn't? However, if I and Kushina are not around to protect him we do not want anyone to know that I am his father."

Jiraiya was surprised at this but began to look thoughtful. "That makes sense. I suppose you've made no shortage of enemies. Even dead there are many vindictive enough to get what revenge on you that they could and those ruthless enough to kill a young child to prevent another 'yellow flash.' But realistically, if Naruto has to grow up not knowing who his parents are it'll be even harder... You know I never found out who my parents were... You are one of the few that know how much that has bothered me. You agree with this Kushina?"

"While I do agree that word of who his father is would be very dangerous for Naruto I think it would do more harm than good for Naruto never to know who even his mother is. Few even in the village know that Minato and I are married even if they suspect it. If we are taken away from him… If the worst does happen, I at least want him to know who his mother was and about his clan heritage. As far as I've been able to find out we may be the last of the Uzumaki and he will be Uzumaki Naruto not Namikaze because of that, not only for his protection. Minato and I have agreed that it is a good compromise."

Jiraiya couldn't help thinking that he wished he had at least known who his mother was, if he had been part of a clan and he nodded his agreement at the compromise. "I'm in favor of that compromise but it does come with a small amount of risk. The Uzumaki name is still feared by those that remember it which could still make him a target or that through knowing who his mother is they will find out about who his father is."

Minato nodded in agreement before speaking "While I agree about the possible danger of it being known he is an Uzumaki he would be in no more danger than any of the other prominent clans in Konoha and as for your second point it is why as Hokage I'm classifying as much of my past as possible including the identities of my genin team and other associates. I'll be speaking to Kakashi after this meeting as well. While you are his godfather I want Kakashi to also be a part of his life. Speaking of Kakashi, if something happens to me Jiraiya I'm trusting you to look out for him as well. I know you aren't in the village often but I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't important. We don't live easy lives but Kakashi has lost more than most already."

At Kakashi's mention Jiraiya had begun looking out the window. "I will. Maybe beginning on teaching him to actually hide."

At this Minato chuckled, "he has been part of the additional security around Kushina and I. The only way Kushina would agree was if it was Kakashi. Stealth on your level probably isn't needed anyway. Enough of depressing talk. Let's enjoy Kushina's breakfast before it gets cold. You know her cooking is my favorite."

At this the three shook off the somber air and began eating before Jiraiya hugged them each and said a final farewell "good luck Kushina, Minato, I look forward to meeting your brat and seeing you two as parents. If you are half as good as parents as you both are at being shinobi then you'll do fine."

With breakfast finished and their guest gone Kushina began to clean up the few dishes before heading towards the bedroom "Minato I'm heading back to bed. I swear Naruto is a leach sucking out all my energy dattebayo."

With a smile still on his face Minato called out in normal speaking tone "Kakashi." Kakashi Shunshined into view near the window. "Hai, Sensei."

Minato looked over his last remaining student with pride and sadness at the fact that he was his last remaining student. "I'm assuming you heard everything Kakashi? While Jiraiya is going to be Naruto's godfather I would ask that you also look after him, especially if the worst should come to pass. I hope you know that I want you to be an older brother to Naruto regardless of if he has his mother and I. Don't lose yourself anymore than you have in your grief that you forget to live. You lost your teammates but I lost my precious students and many comrades. I understand your pain but if you don't let yourself live the pain will never lessen, it will eat you alive. Jiraiya has lost plenty in his life and while he is no perfect role model you can look to him as I have if I die or even if I don't. You're precious to me Kakashi. Just as I would want Naruto to be a brother to you I also see you as a son of my own."

Throughout this Kakashi attempted to remain impassive which wasn't exceptionally difficult at first (a mask covering most of your face would really help with that). Kakashi had struggled with showing any emotion even before the deaths of his teammates but Minato's words had a profound impact on him and even Kakashi's stoic mask cracked a bit at the end. He had looked up to Minato for years and did even still now that he was no longer his Sensei if not even more so and to hear Minato say that he looked at him as a son… Kakashi inwardly vowed to be the brother that Minato asked him to be. Kakashi struggled to find words to reply how he felt but only managed "Hai, Sensei I will. And thank you." With a shunshin Kakashi disappeared from view.

Minato sighed before walking away to join his wife in bed. How can I help Kakashi? Why can't I shake this foreboding? All the preparation and conceivable security measures are in place and yet I still am not at ease. With these as his final waking thoughts he cuddled up to his beautiful wife holding her close, subconsciously taking solace in her strength, their excitement to be parents, and embraced the peace that only unconsciousness can bring.


	2. Chapter 1: Hope remains even in tragedy

**A/N:**

 _Thank you all for your positive reviews! I don't mind constructive criticism or hatters but all of the positive reviews so far have been very encouraging and I really thank you for taking the time to review. This is my first time ever writing a story and I do not have much experience with non-academic writing and besides a smattering of poetry._

 _As for pairings I am not 100% so far on pairings. I do however intend for this story to be in my opinion more realistic in that people go on dates and have relationships other than "the one" so just because I start having Naruto or others dating someone doesn't necessarily mean that that is who they will always be with._

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I'd sure like to.**

 **CH1: Hope remains even in tragedy**

It was times like these that Jiraiya really loved his job. He was in a dimly lit bar relaxing, well on his way to having drank far more than the average shinobi could get away with, with not one but two very well-endowed women. Sure, it was their job to entertain but they still seemed to enjoy his company (although the free sake obviously helped). It didn't bother Jiraiya to get attention from these sorts of women. First of all, they were beautiful in any establishment worth going to and hey, they were lonely and looking for decent company too even if it was their job. Everyone wants to enjoy their job and as far as he was concerned it was his mission to save beautiful women from boredom.

Jiraiya loved these middle-classed establishments. Middle shelf booze (not too pricey and decent enough quality), plenty of patrons both local and travelers, a friendly enough atmosphere, and more importantly not too pricey for traveling shinobi or so cheap as to invite scum. In short, the perfect place for information. Jiraiya was a friendly guy which put others at ease and acting his natural self made people underestimate him as a fool which also worked in his favor. He also drank. A lot. The trick was drinking enough (and appearing to drink even more) to have booze breath and make others feel at ease talking around you.

Jiraiya was pursuing rumors of an organization of S ranked nukenin that had begun to take up a lot of bounty hunting jobs. While the bounty hunting on its own was no real cause for concern if you added up the reward money that had already been won by this organization there was a lot of money there in the hands of some very dangerous shinobi. Which begged the question of what were they going to do with it? Hopefully live like kings and nothing more nefarious. If they did start throwing money around rumor would definitely circulate.

While enjoying his eye candy and filtering through the conversations in the room his ears perked up then his heart almost stopped. "Did you hear what happened? Konoha was destroyed in a single night! The Hokage was killed and countless others."

Immediately Jiraiya was across the room picking the man up by his shirt, looking into the man's eyes and spoke in a deadly calm voice. "Tell me everything you know, now."

The man looked like he was about to shit himself in fear but instantly complied. "There was some kind of demon that appeared in the village. It had a bunch of tails and destroyed a lot of the village. The Hokage died but the demon was defeated. Please let me go that's all I know."

The man had not even finished speaking before Jiraiya had dropped him and shunshined away speeding back to Konoha as fast as possible. He had slowly travelled the countryside and it had been only a matter of weeks since he'd been there last. What could have happened? Surely it wasn't true. Kushina was very powerful in her control of the Kyuubi there was no way, there must have been an attack or invasion somehow. Jiraiya prayed to any that would listen repeatedly praying he wasn't too late.

XXX

Jiraiya had never travelled so quickly. Not when running from shinobi deep in enemy territory during the war, not trying to avoid Tsunade's fury, never. A trip that should have taken a shinobi a week took him merely two days. Two days full of mental anguish. Was he too late? Was Minato really dead? Was he gone when the village needed him most? What of Kushina and Naruto? Kakashi? Sarutobi Sensei?

When Konoha came into view it was only then that he realized just how unprepared for the truth he had actually been. The amount of devastation was incredible. A large portion of Konoha was a ruin. Jiraiya was met by a Konoha shinobi at what was left of the front gate. It took several attempts for the shinobi to actually get Jiraiya's attention dazed as he was.

"Jiraiya-sama the Hokage gave orders for you to come directly to his office as soon as you were spotted."

Immediately Jiraiya's heart soared. The Hokage? Then Minato was alive! Surely Kushina and Naruto were fine then, Minato would have died before anything happened to them. Jiraiya was gone in a flash and made record time to the Hokage office entering through the window.

Jiraiya was met with perhaps the saddest, most heart crushing sight he had ever seen. Sarutobi sensei in Hokage robes. "Sensei. What happened? Please tell me it's not true."

Sarutobi looked far older than just a few weeks ago when Jiraiya had seen him last and somberly spoke. "I'm not sure what you've heard Jiraiya but yes. Minato is dead."

Jiraiya's vision swam. Minato was dead? It couldn't be. Jiraiya was so sure he was the child of prophecy. He had been so kind, so powerful. Forgiving and yet terrible in his wrath on the battlefield. The most powerful protector of Konoha since Hashirama, cut down in his prime. If he was the child of prophecy he couldn't be dead… could he? Minato was going to be a father. He was so excited. He and Kushina both. Ah. Kushina. Naruto. "Sensei… what of Kushina and Naruto?"

Sarutobi's own pain was amplified watching Jiraiya work through the devastating news. Minato had been the hope of the entire village. A prodigy and a man who was truly one of a kind. At least Minato's legacy will live on in Naruto. Seemingly mirroring his own thoughts Sarutobi was partly happy to give the one shred of good news. "Naruto is alive but Kushina died with Minato."

Jiraiya smiled at this physically small consolation. "At least there is that. Poor Naruto. Is he healthy at least and doing well all things considered? Did Minato share his foreboding that something like this would happen?"

Sarutobi nodded sagely and took a drag on his pipe. "Naruto is well. You will be happy to see him. He looks like a tiny version of Minato. I haven't seen a baby with so much hair in quite some time. Minato did share some of his concerns but we made all the possible precautions. They were attacked while Kushina was giving birth but by whom is unclear. When I and ANBU arrived on the scene the guards had all been killed and the Kyubi had already been released but the guards were killed by shinobi, not the Kyubi itself."

"Speaking of the Kyuubi how was Minato able to defeat it? Did he seal it back inside Kushina before she died?"

Sarutobi had been trying unsuccessfully to think of a way to lessen the blow but still had thought of nothing and decided to bluntly relay the facts. "Minato used Fūinjutsu: Shiki Fūjin to seal the Kyuubi inside of Naruto."

"…You can't be serious. He sealed the Kyuubi inside of a newborn baby? His own son?"

"Surely you can understand why it had to be Naruto Jiraiya. Who else other than an Uzumaki could possibly withstand the Kyuubi? Minato must have had a great deal of faith in Naruto as well and in who he will become. A toad was found with Naruto who said that he contained the key to Naruto's seal and that he was entrusted to you by Minato. You should summon him if you want to learn more about the seal. As you know Fūinjutsu was never my specialty and other than to say that the seal was extremely complex and that I have never seen anything remotely like it not even Kushina's seal was in any way similar to Naruto."

"I suppose you are right. But do you actually think that the Uchiha were responsible for the attack? How likely do you actually think that is Sensei? While possible I don't really think the Uchiha in general would do something like releasing the Kyubi, even if there is tension between them and the village at large. I know plenty of the Uchiha have an ax to grind so to speak but they are smarter than to release the nine tails in a village that their own families were in if nothing else." Or at least Jiraiya thought they were smarter than that. Just as underestimating your opponent is dangerous so is over estimating them.

Sarutobi looked almost happy to hear the skepticism and disputing of the idea. "I have similar arguments against the theory myself both logically and in disagreeing that the Uchiha would actually betray the village. At least not the clan as a whole. But there are many who have distrusted the Uchiha for years and I can admit that it is possible that an Uchiha controlled the Kyuubi as Madara Uchiha once did."

Jiraiya looked skeptically at mention of Madara. "Sensei I feel the name Madara is used just to scare little kids I'm not convinced he could have controlled the Kyuubi to begin with but that is neither here nor there I suppose. I'm not sure if you knew but Minato and Kushina named me Naruto's Godfather. Obviously, I don't know the first thing about raising an infant and I could not spare so much time in the village but I will be looking in on him as much as I am able and I will be taking up his guardianship as per the wishes of Minato and Kushina. Can you take care of him as much as you are able while I am gone?"

Sarutobi took another pensive drag on his pipe looking out the window at the devastation below. "I did not know about you being made Godfather Jiraiya. Are you sure that you are going to be up for this? You are gone from the village for long amounts of time. In fact, you are rarely here to begin with, rarely take missions for the village ever in your obsession over Orochimaru. You cannot be a fit Godfather and continue in your obsession in the same way that you have for years. Maintaining your spy network throughout the nations does the village a great service but do not lose yourself in revenge or misguided hope to bring Orochimaru back and forget your duty to the village and now to Naruto."

While Jiraiya's first instinct was anger, his Sensei's words cut deeply and he could not argue their truth. If he had been in the village could he have stopped the Kyuubi and spared Minato? It was Minato who was the future of the village… Not a dried-up old man who now had the Hokage robes even if he was still an immensely powerful shinobi or even himself as powerful as he was Minato had surpassed him in almost every way by an incredible margin. Jiraiya vowed to himself that he would not let Naruto down as he had Minato. He would not fail another of his friends. Jiraiya turned and crouched in the window ledge about to leave but turned back to face his Sensei, mentor, father figure. "Thank you Sensei, for telling me what I need to hear, not what I want to hear."

XXXX

It took Jiraiya, legendary Sannin, spy master, and all-around impressive shinobi the better part of the day to locate Kakashi. Kakashi was standing listlessly near the memorial stone. In retrospect Jiraiya should have searched there first but Jariya was not functioning at his best needless to say. In an uncharacteristic show of affection Jiraiya walked right up to the young man and placed his arm on his shoulder. Kakashi did not jolt, pull away from the contact, or react in any way at all. "Kakashi I'm sorry. This is my fault."

Faster than most could ever hope to move Kakashi had pushed Jiraiya away. "It was my fault Jariya-sama! I was responsible for this. I was on Kushina's security detail originally! If I had been working that night then maybe I could have stopped the attack… If I had disregarded orders and gone to Sensei maybe I could have done something!"

"Kakashi. Stop. You may be one of the most powerful shinobi in the village even before you are in your prime but there is nothing you could have done to stop the Kyuubi. What were you going to do? Chidori it? To death? Whoever began the attack was able to separate Minato from Kushina and take out the nine tails and place it under some sort of rudimentary control for it to just rampage instead of fighting it's way out of the village."

Kakashi took a deep breath looking up into Jiraiya's face stood silently before responding in a much calmer voice. "If that is true than the same could be said to you Jiraiya-sama. If you were here what could you have actually done? No one was faster than Sensei. No one."

Jiraiya stood shocked, tried to begin talking, stopped again and just looked at Kakashi. "Fair enough kid. Maybe you are smart. Come let us do the only thing there is to do in situations like this."

Jiraiya and Kakashi walked slowly through the devastation of the village when Jiraiya began to speak. "You do know that Naruto is alive, don't you? And his furry problem? With his parents gone he is going to need us even without his extra issue. Sarutobi Sensei gave me some harsh truth and now it is your turn. Kakashi, you are the last one of your team alive. That just means that you have a lot of living to do on their behalf. Naruto is really going to need us. You know how Jinchuriki are treated and this attack is going to amplify that. Sarutobi will do what he can but Naruto is going to need us backing him up. Minato is counting on us. We both feel we let Minato down regardless of whether we did or not. If we want to make it up to him let us channel that into helping Naruto."

Kakashi had lost his listlessness by now but still looked the very picture of sadness and dejection. Kakashi listened to Jariya's wisdom knowing that agreeing with the logic of what he said and actually being able to follow through were two very different things. But Jiraiya was right. He owed it to his team and to his Sensei to live, not survive, but to truly live his life. He was going to have to be an example to Naruto.

Jiraiya led them to his favorite bar in Konoha which as irony would have it was one of the only undamaged buildings in that district of the village. With all of the death needless to say business was booming. Jiraiya grabbed a few bottles of sake and two cups and gave a look daring the bartender to say anything about it and walked towards the back of the bar with Kakashi in tow.

"Jiraiya-sama I don't drink."

Jiraiya looked at him sagely "you mean you don't drink YET. Well kid there is probably never going to be a more appropriate time than now." Pouring two cups full and gesturing at one and then at Kakashi. "Come on Kakashi, listen to Jiraiya-sama."

Kakashi in a flash pulled down his mask and drank the cup full in one go faster than even Jariya could see. Making a face (or so it appeared from what little Jiraiya could see) and coughing a little afterwards. Jiraiya laughed boisterously. "Good kid. Now just keep drinking until you don't know the difference between pain and happiness. Tomorrow we will have to pick up the pieces of our lives and live for the future." Pouring two more cups full Jiraiya raised his "to Minato, to Kushina, and most of all to Naruto."

At this toast Kakashi decided for once to take his time and drank it more slowly "for Naruto."

Kakashi and Jiraiya spent the entire night drinking, toasting, and talking both about the future and about the past. Sharing memories of Minato and of Kushina. Honoring their sacrifice and forging a bond between themselves in pain, sadness, and shared love of those they had lost that would alter what might have been. Even if it did result in Kakashi's first and worst hangover of his life if they were asked years later if that hangover was worth it they would both have answered it was worth far more.


	3. Chapter 2: The Toad Sage's wrath

**A/N:**

 _This chapter is a bit of a slow one with some needed background on my take on the political BS the village is going through. I already have a decent start on the next chapter which will hopefully be more interesting with some more dialogue and some chibi Naruto and Akira (female Sasuke). I thought about including some of the next chapter into this one but felt it interrupted the flow too much to do so._

 _As an overview of what is to come the pace of the story is going to increase soon as a baby Naruto just is not that interesting to me. I am going to set up the events and cover some things that will happen before Naruto is in the academy but I am not going to let myself get mired down in what I see as uninteresting set up to future events._

 _It has been very encouraging to see so many enjoy my story thus far and I hope that you all will continue to do so._

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything worth owning but I'd sure like to._

 **Chapter 2: The Toad Sage's Wrath**

While the loss of life of both civilians and shinobi effected Konoha for years the village was repaired with surprising quickness. Perhaps the worst consequence of the attack was the suspicion and subsequent increase in hostility of the prominent Uchiha clan. Even during the attack, the Uchiha were ordered away from the front line in fear of them controlling the Kyuubi. While this meant the clan suffered almost no losses they resented not being trusted to protect their own homes. The fact that the Uchiha were at almost full strength while many other clans were reeling from the loss of many of their shinobi created even more fear and resentment in the clan politics of Konoha. This trickled down through the civilian leadership down to the village as a whole and suspicions were seemingly reinforced by the village leadership when the Uchiha were relegated to only living on the Uchiha clan grounds on the edge of the village and were not allowed to live permitted to live outside of the Uchiha district.

The little known or acknowledged fact however was that the relocation of the Uchiha onto their clan grounds was only agreed upon by both the Hokage and Fugaku, the Uchiha clan head, because of increasing tensions between the minority Uchiha and the rest of the village. It was agreed to to protect the Uchiha, especially their civilians, from the resentful majority. Adding to the resentment was the fact the council with Danzo Shimura chief among them petitioned the move in the first place to better monitor the comings and goings of the clan.

The Kyuubi and its rampage was not the only 'evidence' of the Uchiha's treachery, others also cast their suspicion on the clan for their choice of Fugaku Uchiha as candidate for Godaime Hokage. This was seen as a poorly disguised attempted coup by the majority of the village including many of the leadership. Sarutobi himself had to attempt to placate not only Fugaku but the Uchiha in general. In truth Sarutobi felt Fugaku could possibly be a suitable candidate for the position but with the political situation what it was it was not going to happen anytime soon and he said as much to Fugaku. In the short term this was a huge compliment but in the long term Fugaku resented the village for spurning his clan and to a lesser degree himself.

While the suspicion against the Uchiha prevented Fugaku from gathering enough support to be a serious contender for Godaime Hokage, Fugaku did take support away from Danzo who was viewed as too much of an extremist by many as well as being almost outright hostile towards the civilian leadership. This deadlock, in addition to the still quite capable Sarutobi ensured that the temporary leadership of Sarutobi was extended indefinitely albeit he lacked the absolute authority he had once had in his first stint as Sondaime Hokage.

One perfect example of his lack of authority was with Naruto. Most were terrified of a repeat of the Kyuubi's rampage either with Naruto losing control or the Kyuubi once more being released by an attacker. No suitable family could be agreed upon to take him in. Few came forward to volunteer to raise Naruto although some did over the years. Most prominent of these volunteers was Mikoto Uchiha, Fugaku's wife, citing a responsibility to Kushina. Sarutobi agreed that her home would make a good fit for Naruto but this effort was barred by the council citing more suspicious nonsense but Sarutobi's tenuous hold on power as 'only temporary' Hokage he was not able to force the issue.

Sarutobi tried repeatedly to have Naruto placed with a suitable family even after he was removed from the orphanage but the council's obstructions and eventual dismissals of all candidates took years before Sarutobi's eventually gave up. The council always cited either a lack of loyalty of the potential family, lack of security to prevent either an attacker or of containing the Kyuubi if the worst happened, or any other bullshit they could think of. When the perfect candidate finally came years later in the form of Hiashi Hyuga fate itself seemed to conspire against Naruto when a kidnapper was able to take the clan heir outside of the well-guarded Hyuga clan compound before being taken down. This of course was the perfect excuse for the council to deny Hiashi's request.

At the overworked and overcrowded orphanage, many were volunteering to help with the children and babies to attempt to ensure the children weren't neglected by accident through lack of workers to deal with all of the children. One such volunteer, one of the only ones that would even feed Naruto let alone hold him and give him any love was none other than Mikoto Uchiha. Although she was busy with her own little daughter Akira she made every effort to see Naruto every day. She owed it to Kushina and could never have forgiven herself if she ignored her best friend's baby in his time of need. Luckily although she was barred by the council from actually taking Naruto into her family, practically speaking no one actually wanted to take care of Naruto at the orphanage so no one complained of her presence there although at times they threatened to.

It was a common occurrence for Mikoto to walk into the orphanage straight to Naruto's tiny single room (given to him out of fear of his 'influencing' other children and converted from an old office) hearing his cries that sounded as if he'd ben crying for quite some time, often with overly soiled diaper, dirty clothing, or lack of blanket when it was cold. Naruto would cling to her and she would soothe him and take care of him, even as she couldn't help but tear up at the injustice. He was an innocent baby, son of hero's and yet intentionally neglected by the staff and other volunteers. She tried going to the Hokage but in the end although workers might be dismissed nothing ever really changed for the better. If anything, Naruto was resented even more.

Knowing Naruto was basically neglected if she was not there Mikoto spent as much time at the orphanage with him as she could every day for months, leaving Akira with Itachi or taking Akira with her. Luckily Fugaku was often at work and Itachi was easily blowing through the academy material and was on track to graduate after less than a year, or else she would have neglected her own family to be across the village at the orphanage.

XXX

Jiraiya knew nothing about babies other than that they also could appreciate breasts, but the first time he was back into the village he made a point of visiting Naruto the first morning that he was able to. It had been 8 long months since he had been able to be in the village to see his godson. Jiraiya was constantly taking A or S ranked missions in addition to working overtime on his spying duties to protect the weakened village but it was past time he saw who he was truly doing all of this for, Naruto.

Finding the orphanage was easy but finding Naruto within it was not. Something wasn't right. Naruto wasn't with the other toddlers, who were playing and babbling. Finally, Jiraiya found the matron of the orphanage and demanded she bring him to Naruto. The matron was ecstatic to bring Jiraiya to the (in her mind) little demon brat. Thinking that the legendary Sannin would finally rid Konoha (and more importantly her) of the demon in their midst. With these thoughts in mind the matron marched Jiraiya to the tiny room where Naruto could be heard crying from far down the hall.

Now Jiraiya was the first to admit he knew very little about children but walking towards Naruto's "room" felt like a bad dream. Naruto's cries seemingly reverberating in Jiraiya's very soul. Clearly Naruto was not getting the attention that he needed. He turned to the matron before entering the room wanting to know just how badly Naruto was being neglected and momentarily holding in his fury asked "and has anyone had any contact with him?"

The matron, not knowing the danger she was in responded pridefully (in her mind obviously Jiraiya-sama would appreciate the staffs for thought in lack of contact with the demon). "The staff has had minimal contact with the demon Jiraiya-sama. The only one that frequently is with it is Mikoto Uchiha. We have threatened to go to the Hokage but she still has visited every day for hours."

Jiraiya's growing rage was stilled at the knowledge that at least one person was giving Naruto the care he needed and was even volunteering to do so. That fact was probably the only reason the matron was still breathing.

It was not often that Jiraiya was truly angry, he was a fun-loving guy that didn't take much seriously and even a shinobi's constant brushes with death he didn't take personally enough to get angry over but this, this was the angriest Jiraiya had possibly ever been. Jiraiya erupted in righteous fury and killing intent that had the matron and all within hearing cowering, "just what in the actual fuck is wrong with you? You tell me you're neglecting a child with actual smugness like you deserve a kami damned meddle for your service to the village! I've seen some fucked up things in my life you shriveled up piece of shit and I have to say you're one of the most audacious fuck ups I've had the displeasure of meeting. I'm his godfather and you brag to me about his neglect. I'm a damn Sannin I could kill you right now and get nothing more than a slap in the wrist. You better leave the village and hope I never see you again because if I do you're going to suffer and wish I'd killed you in a fit of anger right now."

With that Jiraiya walked in to see Naruto. Naruto had strangely stopped crying during Jiraiya's tirade possibly on some level feeling that Jiraiya was different than most of the people he came in contact with. Naruto was standing in his crib looking at Jiraiya with watery, brilliant blue, eyes. He hesitantly held his arms up towards Jiraiya seemingly afraid to be asking for attention. Jiraiya scooped Naruto in his arms as if it was natural. Sure, he'd loved a woman his entire life but he never thought he'd be a father, yet in this moment it felt natural, like something he'd always known how to do.

Naruto, starved for attention and interaction as he was seemed like he'd never let go of Jiraiya and this broke Jiraiya's heart. This was the scene Mikoto Uchiha walked in on. Needless to say, she was shocked to see Jiraiya, Legendary Sannin, for all appearances snuggling with little Naruto like letting go would kill one or both of them. Obviously, she found this adorable and watched in silence not wanting to break the moment.

It was actually Jiraiya that broke the silence. "So, from the lack of ignorant drivel about demons you must be Mikoto Uchiha." Turning around to face her, Naruto still in her arms, Jiraiya looked her over. "It seems I owe you a great deal Mikoto-san that I could likely not ever truly repay you for. Thank you for what you have been doing for Naruto."

"I started doing it for Kushina, dattebayo (saying the last with a sad smile). But I kept doing it for Naruto. He deserves better than what he has gotten. I've tried going to the Hokage but was never able to get a meeting with him directly, even petitioned to adopt Naruto but the prejudice, fear, and suspicion have kept that from happening. Here, hand him to me. I'm sure you don't know the first thing about changing a diaper."

Naruto had fallen asleep in Jiraiya's arms and Mikoto took him gently and busied herself with changing him.

Jiraiya looked on wondering what he was going to do. Obviously, Naruto could not stay here. For things to have gone on as long as they had Kakashi was probably taking a constant stream of missions with ANBU because while Jiraiya had no doubt Kakashi's knowledge of babies was no better, he certainly would have checked in on Naruto if he had any free time to do so. The beginning of a plan was starting to form in Jiraiya's thoughts.

"Mikoto, I'm his legal guardian and I'll be damned if I'm going to leave Naruto in this building one minute more than I have to. Can I intrude on you to bring Naruto to your house for a few hours? I have an old man and a young punk to talk to."

"I would love to Jiraiya-sama but there's no way I'd be allowed to bring Naruto into my house with all of the suspicion on my husband and my clan in general."

Jiraiya scowled. "in that case then I'll send a shadow clone with you to escort you home. Might as well teach me some babysitting skills while you're at it if you'd be willing. And no more sama, you have earned the right to just call me Jiraiya. "Jiraiya then created a clone to escort Mikoto and Naruto to her house while the original shunshined away.

XXX

It was an irate Jiraiya which barged through the Hokage tower (yes, he did prefer using the window but making a scene when angry is important damn it) clearing a path through all in his obvious wrath. Jiraiya slammed the doors open of the Hokage's office causing the ANBU guards to make their presence known (although not being foolish enough to stop Jiraiya in any way yet).

Hiruzen looked up from his large stack of paperwork at the extremely unusual sight of not only an angry Jiraiya but the fact he had used the door. Hiruzen was both curious and pensive and knew nothing good had happened. "What is all of the fuss about Jiraiya?"

"What the hell Hiruzen?! What the hell is the point of being Hokage if you can't even protect an innocent baby? They were actually bragging about how they were neglecting him! Treating him as if he had the plague, imaging he was somehow threatening to contaminate anyone that so much as changed his diaper too often. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Sarutobi was absolutely shocked. He could not remember Jiraiya treating him with such disrespect, anger, obvious dislike and disappointment at any time in the years he had known him. He could not help beginning to get angry at the treatment from his ex-student but tried to be calm and diplomatic. "Jiraiya what is this all about? I don't even know what you're talking about?"

Jiraiya looked at him as if he'd just sprouted a grotesque appendage out of his chest and spoke in quiet fury. "You don't even know? Naruto. I'm speaking of Naruto."

Hiruzen paled immediately and looked sick to his stomach. "You have to be exaggerating…"

Seeing his sensei's reaction calmed Jiraiya slightly but he was hell bent on letting Sarutobi hear exactly how badly he'd screwed up. "None of the staff would attend to Naruto's physical needs appropriately let alone give him any affection or attention. If it wasn't for Mikoto Uchiha he'd probably be irreparably scarred from his horrible neglect if he hasn't been already. She told me she had petitioned to adopt Naruto into her family and had been denied and that she had tried to come directly to you about the conditions at the orphanage. What do you have to say for yourself?"

In truth Sarutobi was no longer a young man, he was reeling from the death of his wife and the deaths of many shinobi that he had been close to or had known for many years. He was constantly struggling with the council and did not command the respect he had once had so easily. In short, he was being pulled in too many directions. This of course was no excuse and he immediately felt the weight of responsibility for his own failing to Naruto. "I have no excuse Jiraiya except to say I had no idea it was so bad and that I have been trying ceaselessly to have Naruto taken in by a suitable family but the council has thwarted every attempt."

Jiraiya was disappointed. Perhaps he was just brash and had no head for politics but he simply couldn't understand how Sarutobi had allowed the council to dictate to him, to HIM the damned Hokage, one of the most powerful men in the world both politically and on the battlefield. The disappointment was written all over Jiraiya's face and was plain for Hiruzen to see. It hurt him greatly. Jiraiya, far more than his other two students had always looked up to him, sometimes to the point of hero worship even as an adult, even after the debacle with Orochimaru. To see Jiraiya's faith in him so completely shattered cut worse than a kunai.

"Sensei, I am Naruto's legal guardian. I don't give a single fuck what the council says. I am going to be responsible for his care from now on. Whenever I am gone he will be taken care of by who I say he will be and if the council doesn't like it they're welcome to try and take Naruto from my dead body (cracking his neck). I'd like to see any, no, all of them try it."

With that he stormed out of the office without a backwards glance. Immediately after leaving the office Jiraiya headed to the ANBU station to get information on Kakashi and if he was currently in the village to find out he was in the hospital with chakra exhaustion and minor wounds. Time to go talk to the punk.

XXX

Kakashi awoke with a jolt, reaching for the kunai under his pillow in a flash to the sight of a grinning Jiraiya opening his window. "Ah Jiraiya-senpai. It is good to see you. Especially without any sake with you…"

"You too punk. How's ANBU been treating you? Heightened reflexes, weapon under a pillow, I'm assuming plenty of nightmares and constant paranoia too. Welcome to being an elite shinobi kid. Isn't it great? Hey, I've got a present for you though. Something to take the edge off so to speak."

Kakashi backed away slowly at the mention of a present 'to take the edge off'. "No that's okay senpai I don't want anymore sake."

Jiraiya chuckled in amusement but shook his head. "Not sake you budding alcoholic you; something better than sake." With this Jiraiya tossed an orange book to Kakashi. "That's the limited edition with additional illustrations at the back."

Kakashi looked at the title suspiciously but gave a shrug. "I'll look at it after you leave. Can't do much at the hospital anyway. Not that I'm not glad for someone to talk to but what brings you here senpai?"

Jiraiya's expression turned serious. "Naruto. I'm going to assume you have been taking non-stop back to back missions and have not been able to check on him?"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "No senpai, but I have asked the Hokage how he was doing and was assured he was healthy and doing well. Other than short stints in the hospital I have been on constant missions. ANBU has been overworked to take up the slack in the amount of missions the general forces have not been able to fill, not to mention dealing with security concerns from other villages looking to take advantage of our weakness."

Rather than beat around the bush Jiraiya just drove right in. "He was being seriously neglected by the staff and not allowed to play with the other kids. If not for Mikoto Uchiha he would have been almost totally isolated, maybe even dead from neglect."

Kakashi just sat stunned. "How did the Hokage allow this? More importantly what are we going to do?"

"First of all, I took Naruto out of that hell hole immediately. He's currently with a shadow clone and Mikoto Uchiha at her house. I have a plan though. I don't know about you but I have plenty of money to build a house and Naruto already owns the Uzumaki clan grounds at the edge of the village. I say we build a house there for the three of us. It will be harder for now but when he is older it'll be a perfect set up. He will be away from much of the village which will make security easier and once he can look after himself we can just drop by whenever we are able. In the meantime, however, I only know one place where he will be safe and have a loving elderly couple look after him. Hell, they practically raised me into the man I am now, besides Sarutobi sensei of course."

Kakashi's analytical mind was racing. Who did raise Jiraiya? He was just an orphan. A few more seconds of racing thought. Ohhhhh. Obviously. "That's perfect senpai, but I want to chip in on this house of ours too if I'm living there. I have a lot of unspent wages and a place of our own that I helped contribute to would be great even if it wasn't all for Naruto."

Jiraiya was amused that Kakashi seemed to figure out exactly who would be taking care of Naruto for a few years within a few seconds. Jeez the punk was smart; he could probably give a Nara a run for their money. Sure, he had to get their permission, but Jiraiya was positive they'd agree even before telling them how bad it was for Naruto in the village.

"Let me finalize my plan Kakashi. I'll see you soon. Enjoy the book." After a nonchalant wave from Kakashi who then picked up the little orange book, Jiraiya leapt out the hospital window. The village be damned, Jiraiya knew the perfect place for Naruto.


	4. Chapter 3: Jiraiya finds a Senpai

**A/N:**

 _Hopefully you like the direction that I am going in this chapter. I had one reviewer point out that I had not done an adequate job of showing a realistic opinion of the villagers towards Naruto in my viewpoint of the orphanage matron. Remember it had been less than a year and some people had lost many of their loved ones in the attack. Fear breeds ignorance and hate._

 **Disclaimer:**

 _I don't own Naruto_

 **CH 3: Jiraiya finds a Senpai**

No matter how many times Jiraiya saw Mt. Myoboku and the surrounding Gama no kuni he was always momentarily awestruck by its beauty. In many ways this was more of a home to him than Konoha even if Konoha had his loyalty this had always been his sanctuary. Jiraiya was broken from his reverie at the beautiful landscape by the somewhat shrill yell of "Pa! Come quick it's Jirayia-chan! Jiraiya-chan, how are you? It has been so long! Come, come I will make us some tea and refreshments."

Jiraiya was thus enthusiastically greeted by the elder toad sage Shima before her husband Fukasaku came into view. Smiling widely at the welcome Jiraiya followed them into their home. "Ma, Pa, it is good to see you both! I have missed you. How is Gamabunta doing? Have his injuries fighting the Kyuubi healed yet?"

Shima began to busy herself in the kitchen. While Fukasaku kept up the conversation. "Of course, us toads are made of sturdy stuff, even that whiney Gamabunta. Jiraiya-chan I hope you are here to tell us you are going to finish your training. Gamabunta almost lost his eye in the fight with the Kyuubi. Just because you youngins are powerful doesn't mean you should stop training. In life if you're not working to improve you will atrophy with time."

Jiraiya nodded at this. "Pa, it isn't that I disagree with you, but I simply don't have the time. I'm already constantly pulled in different directions. You know the village needs me, perhaps now more than ever. Sometimes it seems only the threat of the Sannin is enough to deter outright war against us right now. Kumogakure especially has been sniffing around for an opportunity to take advantage of our weakness and you know Iwagakure has never let their humiliation at our hands go and that gnome Kage is good at holding grudges himself. Now I've learned I'm going to have to have a more direct hand in raising Naruto as well. Which is actually why I'm here."

"I understand my boy. But you really need to come back to finish your training. A day may come that you face an opponent that you could not defeat as you currently are, and I hope you'll have mastered your senjutsu by then."

Ever one to hate too somber of a mood Jiraiya simply laughed and joked, "but then what would I need you old geezers for?"

Shima entered the room carrying a tray of tea and bugs to snack on. "Well who else would make you tea and home cooked meals with manners like that Jirayia-chan? Now tell us, what brings you here?"

Jiraiya's expression saddened, "Minato's brat. I need your help to watch him. The village isn't safe enough for him and I can't spend all of my time there even if I did know how to raise a baby."

Fukasaku and Shima both were surprised at this "Of course we would be willing to help you with Naruto. But I thought you said Hiruzen was going to have him placed in a family in the village?"

Jiraiya's tone became harsh, "I trusted Sensei to do so but instead he has allowed the council to overrule him in a misguided desire to not be a tyrant. Instead, Naruto was being severely neglected at the orphanage except for one woman who was a volunteer, a friend of Kushina's. If not for Mikoto Uchiha, Naruto might even be dead they were neglecting him so badly. I've never been so close to killing civilians and yet almost murdered that dried up matron and every adult in the orphanage that looked the other way when I discovered what was going on today. The matron acted as if spending too much time with Naruto would corrupt them and didn't allow the staff to spend much time with him as if HE killed all those people! How could those people think that? How could Sensei have let this happen?!"

The more Jiraiya spoke the louder and more emotional he became until he was pacing the floor yelling. He didn't stop until Shima interrupted his tirade in a quiet but calm and firm voice. "Jiraiya-chan, the people are scared and ignorant. Hiruzen lost his wife and no doubt many of his friends. He is the Sondaime Hokage, an old man past his prime asked to take over in an extremely turbulent time while also dealing with his own loss. Maybe he could have done more but ultimately what is done is done. We will help you with Naruto going forward, but he will need to spend time with you and other humans; he is no toad and will need to grow up with humans too."

Jiraiya had begun to calm at Shima's voice and remained quiet for a time looking out the window at the beautiful view, willing himself to calm. He knew that one reason he was so upset was that he had allowed this to happen. Yes, he had trusted his Sensei to find a suitable family for Naruto, but HE was the godfather. He should have known that Naruto's status as a Jinchuriki would become common knowledge. Jinchuriki were always treated with fear and suspicion. Jiraiya really had thought it would be better for Naruto to be raised temporarily in a family than by himself. He had believed it would be easy for a family to take him in if Naruto was given any sort of priority placement by Hiruzen and of course if his Jinchuriki status would have been kept secret. Apparently Jiraiya had been overly optimistic to think that.

At the end of the day Jiraiya felt like a failure in his life and had even before this most recent shortcoming. How could he be responsible for a child? He was a hardened killer, a failure in love, failure to his students and he had already failed Naruto even while doing what he'd thought was best. Looking back at his surrogate parents Jiraiya put his head in his hands and spoke dejectedly. "How can I be responsible for a child? I'm not ready; I never thought I would be a parent let alone a single father."

Fukasaku spoke comfortingly, "No one ever feels ready Jiraiya. Welcome to parenthood. Just know you're not going to have to do this alone. We've raised countless young and as far as humans go you haven't turned out badly yourself. We're very proud of you and we know you'll do a great job. You just have to go at it with the same gutsy determination you go at everything else."

Jiraiya felt a fire light within him at Fukasaku encouraging words. He would not allow himself to give into despair. He would raise Naruto the best he could and even if he wasn't perfect it'd be much better than the neglect Naruto had received in the orphanage thus far and he wouldn't be doing it alone. He'd have Kakashi, Ma and Pa, and with any luck Mikoto, to help as well.

Speaking determinedly this time, bringing a smile to both elderly toads Jiraiya began to speak. "You're right of course Pa. Thank you both. Minato's student Kakashi will also be helping with Naruto. I'm planning to have a house built near the Uzumaki clan mask shrine for the three of us to live in together. Of course, who knows how often we will all be able to be there together. It is not far from the Uchiha compound and hopefully Mikoto Will be able to help as well."

Shima and Fukasaku both smiled before Shima spoke. "That sounds excellent Jiraiya-chan. I assume you're bringing Naruto here and staying with us tonight? Would you ask Mikoto and her husband if we could meet tomorrow and speak with them? It'd probably be a good idea if we all met and worked out the logistics. Kakashi too if he is able."

Getting up from his seat and walking towards the door Jiraiya gave a jaunty grin and spoke "a war council eh? I'll ask them if they wouldn't mind us imposing. Sadly, it'd pretty much have to be their house with the suspicion being what it is on the Uchiha. I might as well break Kakashi out of the hospital tomorrow as well to join us."

With that Jiraiya walked out of their house to retrieve his godson.

XXX

Jiraiya had not been to the Uchiha compound in years, not since snooping on one of Minato's brats out of curiosity (seriously a kid with that many crazy excuses would make anyone curious). This time however he did not feel welcome at all. The second he walked past the boundaries of the compound he felt unfriendly eyes on him. He mused if he had been any common shinobi he'd have been escorted right out.

After asking an unfriendly and suspicious passer-by for directions to the clan head's residence he was quickly there. Upon reaching the house he knocked on the door which was answered by a small boy with dark hair similar to Mikoto's. Upon opening the door, the boy looked up a Jiraiya with wise eyes and a calm expression before speaking in a calm and even voice. "Hello Jiraiya-sama. Your clone said you would probably be here soon. Please come in."

Jiraiya eyed the boy speculatively. He had a powerful feel to him, yet also looked wise and more grown up than those three times his age. "If you've met my clone then hello again brat. Can you please bring me to your parents?"

Itachi lead Jiraiya deeper into the house until they began to hear babies gurgle and coo and Mikoto's mothering, "yes Akira, Naruto IS a good boy for letting mommy change him. Naruto, you're going to have to teach Akira to get around like you do! Jiraiya, when raising a baby, you should talk to them a lot even though they can't understand yet it helps them get used to you and it teaches them how to talk with time and how to socialize."

Jiraiya rolled his eyes at his clone's "hai, senpai" before walking into the room with Itachi who walked directly over to little Akira scooping her into his lap and sitting down. Akira sat quietly and was watching Naruto practically run circles around her excitedly as he was baby talking emphatically. Jiraiya gave his clone a nod and it dispelled giving him Mikoto's 'crash course on fatherhood' as well as the memories of Naruto warming up to him more and more throughout the day, soaking up Jiraiya's attention like a sponge.

Jiraiya looked to Mikoto thankfully before chuckling to himself "well I have to say you've earned being called senpai if not Sensei of the parenting art today. Thank you so much for helping prepare me for watching Naruto and for watching him today. He's a much happier kid being away from that hell hole."

Mikoto looked warmly from Naruto who was chattering happily to Akira and Itachi and towards Jiraiya. "It was my pleasure Jiraiya-sama. I'm sorry my husband isn't home from work yet."

Jiraiya waved off her formality "after everything you've done and for being my senpai in parenting please, just Jiraiya." Jiraiya walked over to Naruto and Akira and sat down near them, putting his arms out to Naruto who waddled quickly on his little legs towards Jiraiya with an excited squeal before Jiraiya caught him in his arms and tickled him. Before setting him in his lap.

"We could never repay you Mikoto, I hope you know that. I'm sorry to impose on you yet again but I have an elderly couple that will be helping me and Kakashi Hatake raise Naruto and they would really like to meet and talk to you and your family as you've basically raised Naruto at this point. Could we all meet tomorrow? I'd also like to thank your husband for sparing you so often to watch my godson as well. I've only met him in passing during the war and look forward to speaking with him."

"Of course, Jiraiya. Naruto will always be welcome in my house and therefore his family as well. Who may I ask is this elderly couple?"

Jiraiya couldn't resist the opportunity for the bad joke and hilarity that could ensue. "Oh, it'll be a surprise but hopefully you'll be hoppy to see them. However, it's getting late and this little guy probably needs to be going to sleep." Jiraiya then placed Naruto on his shoulders as Naruto giggled and clutched onto Jiraiya's thick white hair.

Mikoto smiled at the pair of them and picked up Akira who was rubbing her eyes sleepily. Walking the two of them to the door she bid farewell. "Goodnight Naruto, goodnight Jiraiya."

Jiraiya spoke to Naruto as they made their way down the street. "Naruto I'm sorry. I promise I'll put you first from now on." Naruto just laid his head on top of Jiraiya's babbling away as he chewed on a mouthful of hair happily as they walked down the moonlit street. Jiraiya would not be able to be gone for months at a time anymore, not even for Konoha, Naruto would come first.

Jiraiya knew the precarious position that Konoha was already in and the increased threat they could be under without him out and about with an ear to the ground and as a first line deterrent to the other villages, but he would not be some absentee father figure, he was a Sannin damnit! Fukasaku was right, he'd face this with the same gutsy determination as he had everything else in his life and do right by Naruto. Jiraiya internally sighed. He was going to have to talk to Sarutobi soon, both about the future of the village and to apologize for their last conversation.


	5. Chapter 4: War councils

**A/N:** _I'm probably not going to be writing as quickly as I had my previous chapters as I'm going back to school and balancing daddy and husband duties as well as working nights but I'm still outlining where I'm taking this story overall and slowly but surely working out the details. This chapter will be the beginning of my first real story arc that isn't just set up. I'm sure you're all ready for some action at this point._

 _A warning for everyone going forward as well. I will not be following canon. By all means if you think I did something wrong or made a mistake feel free to point it out but going forward just know that I am not letting canon stand in the way of any ideas that I may get that I feel could add to my story._

 _Thank you all for reviewing, liking, and favoriting! Don't like something about how I write? Really like something about how I write? Have advice on writing style? Let me know in a PM or review. As a new writer I welcome your thoughts._

Jiraiya was highly amused to be walking through the Uchiha compound with the two elderly sages Fukasaku and Shima on his shoulders and a newly freed (from the hospital) Kakashi at his side with Naruto chattering away perched on Kakashi's shoulders. The motley group was garnering quite a lot of attention as they walked through the Uchiha compound. Curiosity directed at the two elderly toads, respect and curiosity towards Jiraiya and mostly hostile looks towards Kakashi and Naruto. If Jiraiya had heard correctly it had been Fugaku himself that had told the many detractors among the Uchiha to honor Kakashi's teammates final gift to him when many had clamored for the return of Kakashi's Sharingan. This sensible and respectful attitude said a lot about Fugaku to Jiraiya. The two had met briefly during war time but they had never really spoken together. Jiraiya looked forward to having the chance to speak with him.

Naruto's excited chattering atop Kakashi's shoulders made Jiraiya thankful the night before had been an easy one. It had been a relaxing night at his surrogate parents' home. It seemed Naruto was like a wind-up toy that had to be wound up each night. Sure, he'd be non-stop activity all day, but he slept through the night easily which was a huge relief for Jiraiya.

Nearing their destination Jiraiya's thoughts returned to the matter at hand. He hoped this meeting would go well. He had many different reasons for requesting what he had jokingly dubbed 'the war council' and not all of them involved Naruto. Although Jiraiya despised politics of any form he was not the foolish blowhard he pretended to be and knew of the precarious political situation of the village and the growing resentment of the Uchiha against not only the village leadership and to a lesser degree the village as a whole. Jiraiya, ever the information seeking spy master, wanted to get a feel for Fugaku on a personal level as well has having his own personal reasons for meeting the man and expressing his thanks.

Once they arrived at the large but modest house they were greeted once again by Fugaku's oldest son Itachi holding Akira who began to babble excitedly upon seeing them. If Itachi was surprised to see two elderly toads perched on Jiraiya's shoulders for the life of him Jiraiya couldn't tell from his calm, unreadable expression. Itachi greeted them politely and formally and lead them deeper into the house to his parents.

Fugaku and Mikoto greeted them formally. Fugaku with a serious tone and expression and Mikoto with a friendly tone and expression. Polite introductions were made all around and although Jiraiya wanted to joke about how happy he was to see Mikoto-senpai Fugaku had an air of seriousness that made it obvious he wouldn't appreciate the silliness. Although Jiraiya disliked any serious atmosphere sometimes needs must. After the introductions were made Itachi took Naruto and Akira both to play in the other room allowing the adults to talk.

"Fugaku, I cannot thank you enough for sparing your wife when she was traveling halfway across the village to the orphanage. I also have wanted to better meet you than the passing meetings we have had in the field."

Itachi had certainly got his unreadable calmness from his father Jiraiya mused. Fugaku seemed to be the type of man that didn't waste his words frivolously, thinking on what he'd say before saying it. Although it wasn't an impolite pause Fugaku certainly took his time before speaking, "Your thanks are appreciated but not needed. Mikoto was close to Kushina. Once she found out what was happening I could not have dragged her away. We are honored to host not only one of the Sannin, but two renowned sages. And Kakashi of the Sharingan (another long pause), it seems you have been working hard to prove yourself worthy of Obito's gift."

Kakashi unsurprisingly had grown almost imperceptibly tense during Fugaku's pause but softened at his words. "Hai, although I'd much rather have Obito at my side, it has been up to me to forge a legacy worthy of him."

Fugaku seemed to approve of Kakashi's words but made no further comments on the subject.

Fugaku directed his gaze towards Jiraiya and the two toads still on his shoulders. "To what do we owe the honor of three sages in our house? You're a busy man Jiraiya, there's no reason to pretend you're only here to say your thanks."

"You're right Fugaku. Although I wanted to thank you and Mikoto both and meet you I was hoping we could discuss Naruto and our relationship going forward. Fukasaku and Shima were surrogate parents to me and had a large hand in turning me into the man I am today. They are going to be helping me raise Naruto. Although I haven't done a good job so far Minato and Kushina asked me to be his godfather and Kakashi will be helping me raise him as well. Your wife gave me a crash course in parenting, but I wonder if I could impose on you both. Kakashi and I will be staying with Naruto as much as possible, but we won't always be able to be in the village and may have to be gone for long stretches at a time. With Naruto already being so familiar with Mikoto would he be able to stay with you time to time if we are out of the village? While they have been excellent parents to me Fukasaku and Shima are toads and we agreed it would be unhealthy for Naruto to only be around them for long stretches at a time as well as needing a mother figure in his life."

Jiraiya knew that he was asking for a lot. He didn't know Fugaku or Mikoto well and they certainly didn't owe him anything even if Mikoto felt she owed it to Kushina. But if he'd been a gambler (his mind couldn't help but wander to his busty teammate at the word) he'd be willing to bet that Fugaku could see the political benefit of the arrangement if nothing else. Although he was also willing to bet Fugaku was a decent man and might agree even without the political benefits of not only having a hand in raising Naruto but his children being close to him, son of the Yondaime Hokageand Jinchuriki of Konoha, Jiraiya knew Fugaku had political aspirations. The Uchiha had wanted an Uchiha Hokage ever since the days of Madara and if Fugaku wasn't able to do so the close relationship with Naruto would improve his children's chances.

Fugaku nodded his head "we would be honored to assist you. My wife has told me that Akira has enjoyed having him as a playmate and Mikoto has grown to care for Naruto as well." Fugaku gave Jiraiya a searching gaze before resuming, "I hope to be able to get to know you better as well Jiraiya. I will be frank with you; I know the Uchiha are under suspicion and I see this as an opportunity to alleviate those concerns as well as doing a good thing. I hope you know you can count on our family, and through us the Uchiha, to have your back Jiraiya.

Rising from his seat Jiraiya spoke lightheartedly to break some of the seriousness in the room. "I sincerely thank you Fugaku, Mikoto-senpai. We are honored to have your support. I look forward to this partnership and getting to know you both better."

Before they all left the room Fugaku spoke once more. "Kakashi, if you would stay a moment I would like to speak with you alone."

Kakashi was surprised to be singled out but stayed behind. Fugaku gestured Kakashi to follow him to the courtyard of the house. Fugaku sat nearby the small pond listening to the water run into it from a small spring.

"Kakashi, I meant what I said about you being worthy of Obito's gift. I've seen war, I know what it's like for a comrade to sacrifice themselves for you. You probably know already, but when the clan heard about you being in possession of the Sharingan they were in an uproar. They demanded it back. There were not many that did not feel so. But I know what sacrifice is. Not many know of it, but I would have died in the war if not for one of my comrades sacrificing themselves for me. The clan relented whenever I refused to take the Sharingan from you on the condition that we kept an eye on you. I've never once regretted choosing to honor Obito's choice. Obviously, you're not an Uchiha by blood but you have shown yourself worthy of the Sharingan and perhaps it's time an Uchiha trained you in its uses."

XXX

Jiraiya was slightly disappointed not to get a reaction from Fugaku at calling his wife Senpai. But overall the meeting had gone very well. Fugaku had lived up to his reputation as being a fair, reasonable man, although quite serious and no nonsense. They both had a lot to potentially gain in being friends and allies and today had been a good start to a future relationship.

"Well that went well boy. He seems a solid sort." Fukasaku spoke from Jiraiya's shoulder rousing his wife from her own silence. "He's a bit serious but then again not everyone can be as empty headed as you Jiraiya-chan." Jiraiya chuckled good naturedly "and here I thought maybe you two had gone to sleep. You didn't say much beyond the formalities."

Fukasaku chuckled back "at our age boy you don't bother with words unless you have something to say. It was interesting meeting the head of the Uchiha, but you are a better judge of character than we are although I think your idea to pursue a closer relationship with them is a good idea. We should be going home but you need to go apologize to your Sensei. You admitted being too harsh on him last you spoke." With a poof they both dispelled home.

XXX

Jiraiya, legendary Sannin, toad sage, spy master extraordinaire, and all-around bad ass still felt like a child whenever he owed his Sensei an apology. Some things never change. He stood outside the Hokage office hesitating before finally entering.

Hiruzen stood looking out the window smoking his pipe. "Ah Jiraiya. What can I do for you today?"

"Sensei I owe you an apology. I spoke too harshly to you last. I don't take back my words. You did fail Naruto but no more than I did myself… I am his godfather and I left my responsibility on you when you were dealing with not only the enormous job of helping the village recover but also dealing with the loss of your wife. I was so harsh on you because this was my failure first and foremost. I'm sorry."

Hiruzen turned around to face Jiraiya and sat in his chair still smoking his pipe. "You know Jiraiya, of my three students you always have been the most trying. You were not the prodigy that Orochimaru was, or the fast learner that Tsunade was but you are the one that has always made me the proudest. You Jiraiya are a man after my own heart and I've always believed in you. Your words hurt but you're not wrong, either in your words then or now. I'm sorry I failed Naruto. We both did and will just have to do better going forward. I can't pretend that I have been a perfect father, just ask Asuma if you need proof of that, but thank you for your apology."

"I can hardly pursue world peace if I hold things against my own Sensei. Now come, (pervy giggle) let's go check out the repaired bath house."

XXX approximately 2 years later XXX

Jiraiya sat musing ignoring the bickering of the elders around him. Kami how he couldn't stand those two old windbags. To think they had followed his Sensei to prominence. Over last the last two years Naruto has grown into an energetic, curious and affection child. Although he never seemed to run out of energy and enjoyed running both Jiraiya's toads and Kakashi's dogs ragged (not to mention the adults in his life) Jiraiya had never been happier. Although Jiraiya had not known Kushina as a child Naruto reminded him of her daily. Although Naruto's personality took after Kushina he was the spitting image of Minato except perhaps slightly stockier than his father. Jiraiya hadn't spent so much time in the village since he was a small child, taking only occasional missions and never being gone for long although at times Jiraiya missed his wanderings he knew he was doing what was right by Naruto.

Kakashi was still in ANBU but didn't have quite the work load that he had before. Jiraiya had argued with Hiruzen that for Kakashi's mental health he should be given fewer missions even if Kakashi disagreed with a lighter work load. It had not been difficult to convince his Sensei although Kakashi was unsurprisingly more difficult to persuade.

Speaking of Kakashi, the two had grown closer overtime. Although Kakashi was still distant and somewhat emotionally stunted in Jiraiya's opinion he felt Kakashi was overall in a healthier place than when they'd shared that first drink years ago. The kid could stand to loosen up a bit but hey, not everyone could be as awesome as the mighty Jiraiya. Kakashi had also become an avid reader of Jiraiya's books and could constantly be seen reading them when he had any free time (or often when he didn't if something didn't demand his full attention).

A largely pointless conflict with Kumo had begun to seemingly wind down. It had not been especially bloody up to this point with only frequent skirmishes, no large-scale battles or invasions and yet, both sides seemed weary of the fighting. Jiraiya felt this conflict was even more pointless than most, largely a pissing contest instigated by the Sandaime Raikageto probe for any possible weakness in Konoha. On its part Konoha couldn't afford to look weak lest other nations take advantage. Konoha had done well in the skirmishes but there was no enthusiasm for the conflict even among the more militaristic faction of the village as there was not really anything to be gained by the fighting. Kumo potentially had more to gain in knocking Konoha down a peg prestige wise but prestige was really all that Kumo had to gain with the distance between the two villages.

There was therefore little surprise when a temporary cease fire was agreed on and a delegation arrived wanting to negotiate peace. However, in the middle of the night the head ninja of Kumo was caught in the middle of an abduction attempt of the Hyuga clan heiress by Hiashi Hyuga who killed the abductor then and there. News of the failed mission quickly reached Kumo and rather than admit to their attempted kidnapping under a diplomatic mission instead claimed a breach in the ceasefire on the part of Konoha and demanded Hiashi as compensation for the "murder" of their head ninja, denying all allegations of the failed kidnapping and pretending to be the victims of an attack by Hiashi on their diplomatic entourage.

It was this that the council was arguing over which Jiraiya had somehow been dragged into attending. "I don't know why we are even deliberating over these ridiculous demands. This is clearly a desperate attempt at the Byakugan after the failed kidnapping. Why even humor them with a discussion? Why give them the Byakugan when we have had the upper hand in this conflict? Now is not the time for pacifism to further weaken Konoha." Danzo's quiet, serious tone roused Jiraiya from his thoughts over the past few years of fatherhood.

Hiruzen spoke up radiating peaceful authority, "Danzo, now is not the time for escalation. We need to seek out a peaceful solution rather than possibly weaken our forces with a protracted conflict. While I do not like Hizashi's solution, unless we can come up with a better solution that does not lead to war it is the best we have. Hiashi should have detained the kidnapper so we had proof instead of killing him. While this plan is regrettable ultimately the Hyuga are partly responsible for the escalation of events."

It was his Sensei's final words which roused Jiraiya to speak. Although not Naruto's father by blood he would not have let a kidnapper live either. Screw the consequences.

"Sensei, I actually agree with Danzo."

These words shocked all in attendance, many of those present not even hiding their shock. Even Danzo was surprised although he did better hiding it. Jiraiya continued

"You all know that I yearn for peace, for an end to all conflict and have devoted my life in traveling the world searching for a solution. Don't confuse my search for peace with weakness or my desire of the end of hate as naiveté. Sensei, giving into these demands would send a message to the nations that we can be pushed around into giving up one of our own, a father, even one of our strongest Kekkei Genkai at that. Let us remind the nations that we were the winners of the last war for a reason. Just because I don't want another war doesn't mean I'm not willing to remind others of our strength." Jiraiya's words and passion roused the others and soon it was clear that Hiruzen and Hizashi's solution was not going to pass.

Danzo, uncaring for the passion of Jiraiya's words brought them back to the point, "your words are all well and good Jiraiya but just what do you purpose?"

"I will lead a team to infiltrate the heart of Kumo to beat some sense into the Raikage personally."

Before Jiraiya was even able to finish the uproar in the room drowned him out. It was Hiruzen who quieted the room. "Jiraiya are you actually proposing to assassinate the Sandaime Raikage?"

"Before I was interrupted I was saying we beat some sense into him not kill him. A good beating would humiliate Kumo as well as the Sandaime Raikage. My spies have told me that there is growing political dissension against the current Raikage and his way of doing things. Picking a fight under a flag of truce being a perfect example. If he is successful, his tactics would be accepted but if he is humiliated instead it may hasten a regime change."

Danzo spoke up once again, "it may be better to outright kill the Sandaime Raikage rather than hope for a regime change but I can see the merit to your plan Jiraiya. It is much better than Hiruzen's in any case but are you capable of taking on the Sandaime Raikage and his guards? I have no doubts in your infiltration skills but are you capable of following through?"

Jiraiya laughed boisterously. "I probably could but rather than take the risk I propose to take a team of heavy hitters with me. For one, I plan on dragging the slug princess out of retirement."


End file.
